humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse
''Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse ''is a point-and-click adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment in 1996. It is the second game in the Freddi Fish Junior Adventure series. In this game, Freddi Fish and her pal, Luther, encounters a ghost stealing their classmates' toys. They decide to set a trap for the ghost. However, they will need to search around the area to find more parts for their trap. Plot Freddi Fish swims in the ocean on her way to school. She eventually waits for Luther, who brings his Codfish Comman- do action figure for show and tell. As they enter the class- room, they see that the guppies of their class are hiding. Mrs. Croaker explains that the guppies saw a ghost that steals their toys. While one of the students tells the story, the ghost appears and surprises everyone. While the class gets scared, the ghost swipes down and grabs Luther's action figure. After Luther shouts at the ghost, it gets away. Freddi thinks the ghost isn't real, and promises everyone that she and Luther will find it. They eventually chase the ghost into the school basement. Freddi commands the ghost to stop, causing it to accidentally drop Luther's toy. Luther manages to retrieve the toy, and the ghost says that it will get it back and leaves, leaving behind a torn piece of sheet. Freddi believes that the ghost is really fake, and decides to build a trap in the basement. They are going to need five more parts in order to set up the trap. How- ever, they need to search around the school to find more parts for their trap. After they have everything, Freddi and Luther set up the trap and uses Luther's toy as bait. The ghost returns and gets the toy, but gets caught by Freddi and Luther. The ghost turns out to be the sharks from the first game. Freddi explains to the sharks that they should not steal things that belong to someone else. They give Freddi and Luther the guppies' toys, and Luther gives his toy to the sharks to give to the Squidfather, who never had any toys to play with. The two return the toys to the guppies and explains the solution to Mrs. Croaker. She and the guppies give a cheer to the two for saving the school. Gameplay The player takes control of Freddi Fish and her friend Luther with the goal of finding five more parts and having fun along the way. The game is played by using the mouse to interact with the environment. By clicking on various areas called Click Points, the player can collect items, talk with other characters, and watch funny animations. Items are collected to help the player solve puzzles. The game contains four different areas to explore: the tide pools, the submarine, the city and the old ruins. These areas are joined in the middle by schoolhouse. Characters *Freddi Fish *Luther *Mrs. Croaker *The Guppies *Tucker Turtle *Mr. Triplefin *Barnacle Bob *Eddie the Eel *Captain Shnitzel *Ray *Casey *The Squidfather *The Sharks Items Trap Parts *Cork *Helmet *Life Preserver *Mock-Stop-Mibble-Bock-Wopper-Bopper *Pulley *Rope *Trident *Wheel Other Items *Book of Untying Knots *Business Card *Chocolate-Covered Worm Doodle *Glasses *Oil Can *Pipe *Purple Sea Urchin (multiple) *Safety Scissors *Slingshot *Spelling Bee Trophy *Trophy Combination Number *Wrench Minigames *Crab Invaders Category:Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse Category:Freddi Fish Series Category:Junior Adventure Series Category:1996 Games